I have to say goodbye
by Somebody knows
Summary: "I'm not ready yet." WARNING: Character death. Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.


_Get up. Get up! Get UP! GET UP! _The voice progressively gets louder and louder. Then my body begins to move involuntarily, I think the person who owns the voice is shaking me. I try to pry my eye open, but I don't have enough strength to do so.

The shaking and the voice abruptly stop, and I feel pressure on my neck, searching for a pulse I guess. I don't think they're happy about what they find because I feel hands pumping my chest. I didn't have the strength to count. All of the sudden I feel my nose squeezed and lips press down on mine. My lungs expand with air, then more pressure on my chest.

I don't know how long this happens, but eventually I hear sirens. Then I hear _stand back. _The voice sounds calm, like this has happened a thousand times before. They repeat what the person before was doing, but it doesn't work.

I feel cold metal press against my skin. _CLEAR! _Someone yells. Electricity courses through my body, and the nerves in my muscles move uncontrollably, but I still don't open my eyes. I feel pressure on my neck again, still no pulse. I'm trying, I really am, but my heart doesn't want to start and my eyes don't want to open.

_WHY IS'NT HE BREATHING!_ I hear a female scream, and then sob.

_CLEAR! _Someone yells again, electricity course through my body, as this is happens I see a light. Its so inviting, but I can't leave just yet. My family needs me.

I open my eyes and breath with all the strength I could muster. I see paramedics kneeling over me, Bree sobbing uncontrollably as Chase tries to console her. I can't see Leo, or Tasha but I hear them crying softly somewhere. I see Douglas standing behind my siblings, not knowing weather he should comfort them or leave them be. I look around but can't find Mr. Davenport anywhere, then I feel a handgrip mine, "He's awake!" Mr. Davenport announces.

The paramedics put me on a gurney, "Only one family member can ride in the back, and one in the front. The rest of you will have to drive to the hospital." One informs.

I look at Mr. Davenport trying to convey that I want him to ride with me; I don't think Tasha could handle it, or any if my parents will let my siblings ride with me, and I don't want Douglas to come. Mr. Davenport seems to get me message because he says, "I'll ride with Adam the rest of you will ride with Douglas."

Relief washes over me, I know the light will be back before the ambulance makes it to the hospital so I only have to face Davenport. They paramedics situate me in the ambulance, and Mr. Davenport sits next to me, his grip on my hand never wavered.

"Don't worry I took your cellphone out of your pocket." Translation: _I took your chip._ I let a sigh out, knowing my siblings will be safe after I'm gone. The paramedic with us doesn't pay attention; she's to busy calling the hospital and checking my vitals.

"Dad-" I croak, "I'm not going to make it." I see shock and denial cross his face, but then determination takes over.

"You will not die, Adam. I prom-" I had to cut him off, I didn't want him to make a promise he couldn't keep.

"Dad don't make promises that are out of your control." I say, his face falls but he doesn't interrupt me.

"I almost left earlier but I had to say good bye first." I have to pause so I can find the energy to continue.

Mr. Davenport has tears streaming down his face, but his voice doesn't waver, "Adam we love you, I love you. You're my son and fathers aren't suppose to bury their children."

"I love you guys too. Please send my love to Tasha, Bree, Chase, Leo, and Uncle Dougy." Getting their names out took a lot of effort from my dwindling amount of energy; I knew I had mere minutes left before I leave.

"I love you too dad." That zapped the last of my energy. I closed my eyes feeling Mr. Davenports grip tighten, and I hear the paramedic try to bring me back, but I'm to far gone.

I see the light and step towards it, letting the pain go. Letting Mr. Davenports hand go.

**A/N I don't know how to do CPR, or what goes on in an ambulance. I haven't had a near death experience, I wrote with an educated guess.**

**That being said, this story wrote itself, I was going to work on ****_Dreams _****and ****_Who is my Guardian Angel? _****But my fingers disagreed. **

**Please excuse any grammar and/or spelling mistakes that I made. Also please let me know if I did and I'll go back and fix them.**

**Replies (If you have a profile I tried to reply to all of you.): **

**LabRatsChick: Thank you for catching my mistake!**

**Guest: I think you reviewed twice, anyways THANK YOU! I'm glad you checked out my other stories, and i'm glad you took the time to review!**


End file.
